ssb_allstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocobo
Chocobos are a species of bird from the Final Fantasy franchise. This specific chocobo comes from the game Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. He appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros All Stars. Character Description Chocobo is a yellow feathered chobobo. He lives on the chocobo farm run by the white mage Shrima and the black mage, Chroma. Abilities Despite being a bird, chocobos cannot fly. Instead, their wings allow them to travel between worlds, and in the case of Chocobo Tales, into magical picture books.He also wields magical pop-up cards which are used to duel other people. Moveset Ground Moves Normal *Neutral Attack - He pecks in front of him. Can be combo'd into rapid pecks. *Forward Tilt - Summons a pop-up Tonberry who attacks in front of him with his knife. *Up Tilt - Summons a pop-up Ramuh who stikes about him with lightning. *Down Tilt - Summons a pop-up Lamia who whips her tail along the ground. *Dash Attack - Rolls along the ground, crashing into opponents. Smash *Side Smash - Summons a pop-up Iron Giant who bashes down with his sword. *Up Smash - Summons a pop-up Bismark who attacks upwards with a water spout. *Down Smash - Summons a pop-up Odin who stabs wthe ground with his sword. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Scratches with his talons. *Forward Aerial - Summons a pop-up Bahamut who attacks with electric energy. *Back Aerial - Summons a pop-up Mist Dragon who breaths icy breath behind Chocobo. *Up Aerial - Summons a pop-up Shiva who uses ice magic above her. *Down Aerial - Summons a pop-up Leviathan who rushes downwards. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Pecks the opponent. *Forward Throw - Summons a pop-up Ifrit who blasts the opponent with fire magic. *Back Throw - Summons a pop-up Unicorn who gives the opponent a stong kick with his back legs. *Up Throw - Summons a pop-up Cait Sith who blows his trumpet to launch the opponent into the air. *Down Throw - Summons a pop-up Titan who slams his fists down on the opponent. Special Moves *Standard Special - Bomb - Summons a set of 3 pop-up bombs who explode in front of you. *Side Special - Cactuar - Summons a pop-up Cactuar who rushes along the stage in a spiky ball. *Up Special - Phoenix - Summons a pop-up Phoenix who carries you into the sky. *Down Special - Adamantoise - Summons a pop-up Adamantoise who protects you, and hurts enemies that attack it. *Final Smash - Power of the Crystals - The four crystals appear around Chocobo and cause damage to all who touch them. Taunts *Up - Eats a Gashi Green like he does in Chocobo Tales. *Side - Performs the card-get animation from Chocobo Tales. *Down - Flaps his wins frantically, as if worried. Idle Animations *Scratches his wing with his beak. *Starts nodding off, but shakes his head to wake himself up. On-Screen Appearance *Teleports in like he does in a pop-up book. Costumes *Default - Yellow feathers. *Red feathers. *Green feathers. *Blue feathers. *Purple feathers. *Black feathers. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Character